villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ilithyia
Ilithyia is one of the main antagonists of Spartacus: Blood and Sand. She is the daughter of senator Albinius and the wife of Gaius Claudius Glaber. She was portrayed by Viva Bianca. Personality Ilithyia is spoiled, vain, and cruel. She is a supremacist who believes that all the noble Romans are beneath her, and have no reason of existing. She has sadistic tendencies since she enjoyed herself by torturing others (mentally and physically). She has a talent in manipulating mostly by using her body as means to an end. Due to her time with Lucretia, she has become very ruthless and has zero regret for other people lives. She has a talent in deceiving others. She hates Spartacus due to him defying her husband Glaber and causing a mutiny in his Thracian auxiliaries, which caused him (and by extension her as Glaber's wife) to suffer humiliation and loss of face in the eyes of the senate and the roman elite. However despite her dislike of Spartacus and her anger at his rising status as a Gladiator in Batiatus's ludus, she forms a close friendship with Lucretia, frequently visiting the ludus. She has little morals as she seduces the boy Numerius into having Varro, Spartacus's only friend, put to death by Spartacus. When Ilithyia escapes during the revolt but with no remorse causes the death of many friends by locking the doors to prevent anyone escaping as the rebels go on a murderous rampage through the ludus. She also tried to leave Glaber after callously disregarding his feelings, though after her father is killed and he becomes more ruthless, Ilithyia saw the cruelty he can really exact. She even received a similar treatment from him. Appearance Illythia is a tall blond woman. She is a beautiful highborn woman with a very sophisticated style. She wears very expensive jewelry and silk gowns. History Ilithyia was a woman of high-birth born in riches and luxury, due to her father Albinus being a Senator. She was married to Gaius Claudius Glaber, a roman republic Legatus. This connections gave her two ties and some influence in the senate. Season 1 At the beginning of series, she snuck into Gaius military camp, which was against the law, and had sex with him. After that she manipulates him to not heckle the Thracians and go after the Romans greater threat in order for him to gain a highest rank among the army. However that failed since Spartacus escaped the carnage and brought shame to both Gaius and Senate. Ilithyia hated Spartacus since then, and was trying her best to see him out to sword. After her many failures to kill Spartacus, she allied herself with Batiatus and Lucretia in order to get what she wanted. However, she was tricked by them and forced to stay imprisoned in Batiatus mansion and "serve" Lucretia (a lowborn woman who has married into a highborn man). Her humiliation stopped when she prevent all of Batiatus' guest escape the villa after the Spartacus rebellion. She pick up all of her guards and shield the door which led to a massacre. She escaped the villa believes she was free of her sins and that there was no one alive to tell that she slept with a slave (Spartacus), seduced an under-aged boy in order to torture Spartacus and even brutally killed one of her closest friend and cousins to roman's richest man in order to keep her adultery secret. An arrangement where Ilithyia has sex with Crixus is set up, but a jealous Lucretia instead has a masked Ilithyia lay with a masked Spartacus. Licinia, cousin of Marcus Crassus, and Lucretia interrupt, causing Ilithyia to kill Licinia. Following this, Ilithyia essentially becomes a slave to Lucretia who uses this as a way to blackmail her into submission. When her husband returns, she believed this was her chance to escape them but this changes after he discovers her murder of Licinia. Gaius leaves her in the ludus after being forced to give them patronage to avoid the matter ruining his status. Ilithyia soon finds another way to escape after the gladiators rebel against their master. Gathering her husband's men, Ilithyia orders them to seal the doors to prevent them from escaping. She smiles after one of her friends called out to her for help before the doors shut in her face as the gladiators killed the trapped nobles. Season 2 Following the revolt, Ilithyia returned to Rome and restarted her life at high society and she is seen pregnant, although not confirmed until much later, she actually carries Spartacus' child.. However, she is forced by her husband to return to Capua and live in Batiatus' villa, until he kills Spartacus and present his head on the senate. No one knows about Ilithyia's crimes as she told to everyone that she barely escaped alive. In the villa, it is revealed that Batiatus' widow: Lucretia, had survived the slaughter but she has gone mad. Ilithyia orders her husband to execute her, but he refuses since he wants to use her as a symbol of Spartacus weakness. Lucretia is believed to be a chosen by the gods and she starts believing she is a priestess. She became a very close friend and ally with Ilithyia. The latter believes that Lucretia's madness has made her forget that she is the reason of her and her late husband's fall. During all of these events, Ilithyia starts plotting with her father to divorce her husband and marry one of the senate most promising men Varinus. Her plan backfired however, as her father was killed and she is forced to stay in a loveless marriage and be humiliated every day. Gaius even told her that not only he knew about her plot but the only reason he let her live is because she was pregnant with his child their heir. Ilithyia is devastated when Gaius submits her to painful treatment and his attention strays to Seppia. Faking problems with baby, she is sent back to Rome in order to give birth but is kidnapped by Gannicus. After she is blindfolded and escorted to the rebel base, Spartacus was about to kill her, out of revenge on his wife. She then reveals that her child was really his which made him show mercy. Eventually, she is released by Spartacus who tells her husband doesn't love her as he loved his own wife. She questioned his reason for letting her live, as he told her that it was no act of kindness and left her. Ilithyia returned to the villa barely alive, only to find her husband with Seppia before passing out. She is tended to by medicus, who report to Glaber that she and her child are alright. Ilithyia soon notices the distance between her and Glaber, with his affair with Seppia was real. Now seeing Spartacus was right about Gaius, she is horrified when he coldly treats her for her previous hurting him and ignores her attempt at reconcile. She finds comfort when Lucretia helps her stay alive before Seppia appears with her telling Lucretia that she will see Glaber for what he is. However, she is told by Lucretia that Seppia has already seen it and tells her that Gaius murdered Seppia's brother and she has been made aware of this. The two conjure a plan to regain Gaius' favor by manipulating Seppia into murder him in cold blood, but Ilithyia intervenes by back-stabbing (literally) Seppia and saves Gaius' life. After that she join forces with Gaius again, they realize that they are both monsters and make passionate love in front of the Seppia's body. and they both plan to kill Spartacus and return to Capua to establish a reign of terror. In order to make sure everything goes with the plan, she is about to murder Lucretia by pushing her over the cliff. Moments before she done that, she was about to give birth. Lucretia find her chance of taking her revenge. She kills all of Ilithyia's maidens and stole her newborn child. As she goes near the cliff with the baby in her hands a near dead Ilithyia follows her and begs her to show mercy. Lucretia replies by saying that this is the gods wish, and she falls of the cliff with the baby in her hands. Ilithyia witness this and she dies moments later (possibly of blood loss since Lucretia cut her child from her womb) Trivia *Illythia is considered one of the most ruthless villains of the series. *She can be seen as the person ultimately responsible for Spartacus being condemned to slavery and his life being ruined, as she is the one who encouraged her husband Glaber to abandon defending the Thracians against the Getae for his own personal campaign, which prompted the Thracians to revolt. *She passed the moral event horizon when she blocked all the exits of Batiatus' villa and let all of her fellow Romans (some of them being her friends) be slaughtered like animals. *Actress Viva Bianca stated she portrayed Illithya as a "valley girl". pl:Ilithyia Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Spouses Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Slaver Category:Cowards Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Elitist Category:Aristocrats Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Nemesis Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Deceased Category:Extravagant Category:Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Rapists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Non-Action Category:Faux Affably Evil